


Day 21 - never met a Someone before

by Amemait



Category: Catherine Haines
Genre: F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This may just confuse you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 21 - never met a Someone before

It was nighttime when she first saw him. He was just at the edge of her vision, but she saw him in the woods.

She turned, and he was gone.

\--

The next day, she heard rumours of a stranger staying at the inn. A skinny man, a rich man, a handsome man.

“Oh, what do you know Isobel! The man was in his carriage, and those curtains were all drawn tighter than your husbands purse-strings!”

She noted the words, and said nothing of the stranger as she bartered for the flour.

\--

Her husband greeted her with a soft kiss to her forehead and a stroke of her hair. His eyes almost seemed to sparkle by the light of the fire she’d lit, just for tonight.

“Oh, my dearest. Your eyes are as the rising sun, your hair is more beautiful than the most wonderous night”

More failed poetry. She smiled prettily, returned to her weaving.

\--

Gathering chopped wood was never a hardship, for it got her out of the house when she could feel her husband’s adoration stifling her very soul. She wished, wished… wished to spread out her arms and be free as the birds she could hear singing in the distance.

The stranger was standing beside the well, and watching her. His back was ramrod straight, his appearance was exquisite, his clothes immaculate.

Like he was not of this kind.

Like he didn’t live in them.

She looked at him a long moment, then gathered the wood into the basket and returned inside.

When she came out again to fetch some water (much easier at night, when the heat had gone from the very air and no longer sapped her strength), he was gone, but a full pail was awaiting her.

She pushed it back into the well’s depths, and wound her own.

\--

“He’s very strange, you know. Doesn’t come out in daylight, doesn’t partake of the meals we provide…”

“He pays well.”

Her grandmother was staring into the distance, staring at the old barrels of wine that lined the side of the pub where she’d finally found the old lady.

“He’s been here before.”

This caught her attention. Her grandmother turned bleary eyes to see her, eyes already glazed by drink.

“He came here once before. When I was a child. He brought death with him. A demon of death.”

She spat onto the straw-lined floor and made the sign of the cross swiftly. The barkeep shook his head gently.

“Silvia, Silvia, he’s not the man you think of. You grow soft of memory, lady.”

Her grandmother’s eyes were clearer as she shook her own head in vehement, furious denial.

“A demon of death, a messenger of the Devil, a monster sent to torment our very lives. A Vampire.”

Her grandmother was still making the sign of the cross when they reached her door.

\--

The weaving could be ignored safely. The two cows could not.

It was still dark when she rose each morning, but she liked the dark. Her husband’s calloused hand on her shoulder was hot and overbearing, and she removed it to rise happily.

He was in the tree, watching.

“How would you like to leave this place?”

This brought her head up to look at him carefully. Consideringly.

“Who are you?”

A smile flashed across his face, bright like the sun.

No. Soft, like the moon. Kindly, familial. Not familiar, but not unfamiliar. The sort of smile her mother had given her as she’d spoken those thrice-cursed wedding vows.

“Someone.”

She’d never met a someone before.

“I could take you with me. Show you everything in this world. The world to see, you and I.”

She glared, then turned away.

“Life doesn’t come on a silver platter.”

He was in front of her.

“Good answer.”

He was gone.


End file.
